<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by ClaireMcKenzieFraser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689132">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser'>ClaireMcKenzieFraser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is jealous when she learns that Castiel slept with April. (Castiel has his angelic powers even though he is supposed to be human at this point, sorry.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural) &amp; You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And that is on my obsession on Misha and Castiel &lt;3 Hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had sex”</p><p>Dean almost choked on his water at Castiel’s announcement. Sam and his brother were genuinely happy for Cas, teasing and congratulating him. I, however, was hurt. I couldn’t manage to be happy for my crush’s virginity loss, so I silently escaped and ran to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, and the tears suddenly flooded my face. I hid in my bathroom; I didn’t want anyone to hear my sobs and ask me questions.</p><p>Why? Why didn’t he come to you? You knew that you were being selfish right now, you and Castiel weren’t dating, he was free to do as he pleased but then, why did this hurt like hell? You couldn’t stop your tears, and you let yourself fall against your door until you hit the floor, hiding your face in your knees. Your cries were so loud that you didn’t even heard the familiar flutter of wings.</p><p>“(y/n)? Why are you crying?” Castiel asked you worriedly.</p><p>You almost screamed of surprise and got up as quickly as possible, wiping your tears away even though it was useless since you still couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine don’t worry.” You tried to sound convincing but failed.</p><p>“I haven’t been a human for quite long, but Iong enough to know that when someone cries like this, he’s not fine.” He added.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter Castiel, I don’t want to talk about it. Why did come here in the first place huh?” you said, voluntarily harsh. You wanted him to go away, this was humiliating. You swore yourself to never cry over a boy and here you were… crying over an angel of the lord who became human.</p><p>He took a step towards you.</p><p>“I won’t leave you like this (y/n), you never call me Castiel, did I do something wrong?” He asked, still worried, his head leaned on the side.</p><p>You hated him, you hated the fact that he was sincerely worried about you, that he had no clue, not an idea. His innocent expression hurt you badly.</p><p>“Ok then I’ll be the one who leaves.”</p><p>You opened the door and left the room. You needed a break, far from this damn bunker. Luckily, you haven’t seen Dean or Sam on your way out. You found a quiet spot near a tree and you started to breathe again. This whole situation was stupid. It was your fault. You had all the time to tell Cas that you liked him. But you didn’t and now you’re crying because he slept with a woman who didn’t hesitate. You suddenly laughed between your sobs. <em>She did kill him though</em>. you thought.</p><p>When your tears finally stopped and that you started shaking because of the cold early evening, you decided to go back in the bunker. You will avoid Castiel no matter what and you were hoping that he kept for himself that he saw you cried. You were walking when someone hit your head badly with some kind of stone if you had to guess. You fell unconscious on the ground.</p><p>When you opened your eyes again, panic rose inside your whole being. This was not a dream, you were really in trouble right now. You tried to move but your hands and ankles were tied to a chair and you had a gag. You thought you were alone when you heard someone laugh behind you. This froze you.</p><p>“You’re awake! I was afraid that I might have hit you a little too hard. I don’t care about your pathetic little life but I kinda need you alive, at least long enough to prove to Sam and Dean that I have you.”</p><p>He walked and you saw his face. This was the vampire you and the boys were hunting. Shit, he was bloody pissed because Sam and Dean killed his whole nest. This was bad.</p><p>You tried to speak but couldn’t because of the gag. The vampire took it away.</p><p>“Go ahead! It’s the time to cry for your mom and pray for the last time.”</p><p>That’s when it hit you. You will make a last prayer… to Castiel.</p><p>“Go to hell you monster!” You groaned.</p><p><em>Castiel, I might be in some trouble here, need a hand, like, right now. </em>You silently prayed.</p><p>The vampire was really mad. You really should watch your tongue sometimes, especially considering that the vampire could just eat you.</p><p>“I’ll kill you stupid whore!”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>“I don’t think so, vampire.”</p><p>“Oh fuck Castiel, perfect timing like always.” You said, relieved.</p><p>He slightly smiled at you.</p><p>“Who the hell are you? And what are you?”</p><p>Castiel walked towards him and rose his hand on his head, making him fry with his grace.</p><p>“I am an angel.”</p><p>Castiel looked at you again, but this time, you could see anger in his eyes. You swallowed and felt yourself be a bit aroused by your angel’s power. <em>Seriously?</em></p><p>“What’s wrong Castiel? Do you mind helping me out of those ropes?” You said ironically.</p><p>“I won’t”.</p><p>You rose your head and looked at him in the eye. “What?”</p><p>He moved closer to you, with a dangerous approach. His eyes were in yours. You stopped breathing when he bent over you, your faces almost touching.</p><p>“I’ll untie you only when you’ll tell me the truth. You put your life in danger, you ran from me.” His voice was rough and sent vibrations on your clit. You felt yourself dripping in your panties. <em>Shit</em>. You always felt this way while hunting with the boys, seeing Cas in action was making you horny. Except, this time, all the attention was on you which was way worse. How can you explain him that huh?</p><p>“C-Cas I, just untie me please I’m cold in here and I’m hurt.” You used your guilty card.</p><p>The angel touched your head and healed all of your injuries.</p><p>“I’m waiting (y/n), don’t make me read your thoughts.”</p><p>You suddenly panicked. You couldn’t believe that you were being blackmailed by your angel crush. If Cas reads your mind… Oh no, this would be way too embarrassing.</p><p>“Ok you wanna know that bad huh? Well, if you paid attention to the people around you, you would have noticed that I like you Cas.” You said without breathing.</p><p>You looked down, not wanting to meet his intimidating gaze but he lifted your chin up and your eyes met.</p><p>“I don’t understand (y/n), I already know that you like me, I like you too.” He said with a confused tone.</p><p>“No, I mean that I like, like you.” You said quietly, blushing.</p><p>“I was jealous of April and I still am.” You spoke without filter.</p><p>Cas snapped his fingers and in a second you were free. When you felt that you were about to cry, again, you ran but it was a lost cause with an angel. He caught your arms and flushed you against his body. You felt a weird sensation and the next second you were back in your own room, with Cas.</p><p>“Just stop running from me, will you (y/n)?”</p><p>“But, I don’t wanna see you if I know that you don’t love me back. It hurts too much.” You bit your lip when you realized that you basically told him that you’re in love with him.</p><p>Before you could react, Castiel pushed you against the wall and kissed you, really really kissed you. He pushed inside your mouth and you let his tongue in, too shocked to resist. You kissed him back lovingly and furiously. You moaned when he bit your lower lip and licked it after. One of your hands was dancing in his beautiful, messy, and soft hair that you dreamed about.</p><p>You had no idea about what was happening right now but you did know that this made you genuinely happy. Cas leaned forward, his forehead against yours.</p><p>“I don’t want to see you cry because of me ever again. I’m sorry about April, I had no idea that you could possibly like me. That you could like me back.”</p><p>Your eyes widened at this statement and you kissed him again, lowering to his collarbone.</p><p>“Then prove it. Take me. Fuck me Cas, I want you so badly.”</p><p>Cas’s eyes became dark, the bulge in his pants was proof enough. You turned him on, and it turned you on even more. In a burst of audacity, you unbuckled his belt and slide your hand in his pants and underwear to stroke his hard member and you gasped at the size. He groaned at the touch and lifted you up. Your legs circled his hips. You took your shirt off and he unzipped your bra, eager to lick your nipples. When he licked your aroused nipples, you encouraged him with moans and whimpers.</p><p>“Oh baby, please, I need…”</p><p>He heard you and carried you to the bed. Then, he undressed in front of you, slowly. This was a bit too slow for you so you pretended to stretch on the bed and after -without breaking your eye-contact- you opened your jeans, took them off and started to rub your clit through your already wet panty. You loved watching his reactions. He was now, completely naked, and circling his erection with his palm. The sight made you arch on the bed.</p><p>“Cas, please baby, need you inside me.”</p><p>You took your panty off and spread your legs to show him how badly you needed him.</p><p>He pressed himself against you, and rubbed his member against your pussy a few times, making you both whimper in pleasure. Hearing your angel moan in your ear was making you crazy. This was the hottest sound you ever heard.</p><p>He suddenly put two fingers inside of you and you screamed in surprise. He arched them and started to fuck you with his fingers. With his other hand, he rubbed your clit and he was licking your chest. “Oh Cas, fuuuuck, I, I”</p><p>“Come on my fingers (y/n)” he said with a raspy voice.</p><p>This was your end, you let go with a scream. But he let you no time to recover from your orgasm, he started to penetrate you and soon enough he was balls deep in you.</p><p>“You’re so tight around me, you feel so good.” Your angel groaned.</p><p>You knew this was wrong, but, caught up in the heat of the moment, you couldn’t resist.</p><p>“Is it better than April’s?”</p><p>He looked at you, surprised at first but he saw your distress and started to fuck you roughly. He answered you, moaning between each word.</p><p>“You’re making me crazy (y/n), You’re so wet for me, so needy for me.”</p><p>You moaned loudly at the dirty words coming from Castiel’s mouth. It was so obscene to hear those words from an angel.</p><p>“You’re fucking me so good Caaaaaas.”</p><p>He suddenly pulled out and you almost cried in frustration, but he turned you on the bed, and fucked you again from behind. This was so hot, you had to hold yourself on your mattress. Each of his thrust hit your sweet spot and you shouted, louder and louder until you came on his dick, breaking your voice. He came inside of you after a few more thrusts.</p><p>He collapsed on you and you nuzzled in his hair, hugging him tightly. You were afraid that he would leave, that it was only a dream. You loved him so much.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere (y/n).”</p><p>“Did you just…”</p><p>“Yes, I read your memories but, in my defense, you’re basically screaming your thoughts right now.”  </p><p>“I just, I love you Cas, always have.”</p><p>He kissed you once more. “I love you too (y/n)."</p><p>"You never answered me Cas, why did you came in my bathroom ? How could you have known?" </p><p>"I heard you, your thoughts, you were thinking about me and I heard you."</p><p>You know who hated you though? Dean and Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>